Everywhere I Look
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Katara has passed away.  Aang visits her grave to share a poem he wrote for her, and to tell her how much she meant to him.


**Everywhere I Look I See You**

Aang walked up to the gravestone. A bundle of roses he held in his hand. He placed them down on beside the marker and knelt on his knees. Nothing had been the same since Katara passed away. The days were darker and the nights were colder. It's as if something inside Aang had been ripped out. Katara had died of a rare disease that no one had ever seen before, or had any cure to. Aang thought back to the last time he saw Katara and the memory overtook him.

_Katara lie still on the cot, breathing slowly and barely moving at all. Aang knelt beside her, held her hand tightly and whispered hopeful thoughts into her ear. "It's alright, Katara, you'll get better. I know that doctors have some kind of treatment that will help. You'll be back to waterbending before you know it."_

_Katara coughed hard and shook her head. "I don't think so, Aang. I'm shutting down. My body has become to weak to move, and I'm slowly slipping away."_

_Aang fought to hold the tears from his eyes, but they poured down like rain._

_"Katara, you're not leaving. You cant I love you too much."_

_Katara had the strength to move a hand onto his face. She gave a soft smile, followed by another loud cough. _

_"I love you more than anything, you and Tako," she said._

_"But the spirits are calling me Aang and it is my time to go. I'm not afraid and you shouldn't be either. We both know I'll be in a better place, and I'll always be looking after you. You may not see me, but I'll be with you always."_

_The tears poured harder. And Aang struggled to keep his sanity. "Katara, I love you, please don't go." Katara lifted her head and kissed him on the lips. "I'll always be with you," she said. Laying her head back down on the pillow, she smiled at Aang and then closed her eyes forever._

_The last thing Aang remembered is screaming into the air, and pounding his fists on the walls. At her funeral, Aang spoke of what a great person Katara was. In addition, how she brought so much joy to his life. When the casket was put into the ground, Aang threw a panda lily in and whispered, "I love you" into the cool morning air. _

Aang visited Katara's grave, twice a week. Sometimes more if he could. If his Avatar duties, didn't get in the way. Usually, Aang would tell Katara about what was going on in his life. What people were doing, how their son Tako was doing, and just how different it was without her with them. But today, Aang did something different. He had written a poem about Katara and he wanted to share it to her.

Standing up and pulling a piece of paper out of his robes, Aang began to read.

_Everywhere I look I see you, _

_When I look at the sky, I see your blue eyes staring back at me. _

_I get lost in a trance, which touches my soul. _

_When I look at the grass, I feel the water inside moving around. _

_Just as you used to move the waves in a gentle yet powerful motion_

_When I look at the waves, I see your spirit. _

_Flouting calmly in the waters and signifying harmony. _

_When I look I look at fire I think of the first time I burned you,_

_How it crushed me to see you in that much pain._

_When I look at the air temple, I think of our wedding there. _

_How it was the happiness day of our lives and how we'll never forget. _

_And everyday when I look at the setting sun, I see our kiss at Ba-Sing-Se together._

_When you showed me how much you loved me, and how much it was true. _

_Everywhere I look I see you in someway, Katara._

_That's because my love for you is like a time,_

_And that time lasts for eternity._

Tears dripped onto the paper as Aang finished the poem. He missed her so much, and would do anything to hold her in his arms again. But he knew one day soon he would be together with her again. And he would honor her, by being the best parent he could be to Tako. "Goodbye, sweetheart," We will meet again,"

As Aagn turned away from the cemetery, a gust of wind went over the meadow. It brushed through the trees and swayed the grass. Unknowingly to Aang, this was Katara's way of replying,

"And I'll be here waiting."

**Please Review!**


End file.
